The Son of the Dead President
by MSCS
Summary: Ash Ketchum lived the life. He had everything he wanted, until his father died. Now the son of President Ketchum has to take back the region. Along with a little help from his two new friends. Pokeshipping!


_****_**Hi. Welcome to my Pokeshipping story!~ I'm planning on there being three parts to this story line, one for each region. Part one is the Kanto region. :D**

**So I got banned by my dad from my other account. Until he returns it, I'll just have to deal with this. Hope you enjoy the story!~**

* * *

_**Part one**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Death to President Ketchum**_

_**A PokeShipping story**_

* * *

It was a rainy day.

Ash and Delia Ketchum stood in front of the still huge crowd, one or two hours after President Ketchum was buried. Ash had been crying his face was red; Delia wasn't any better. Who wouldn't cry if their father and husband died?

After a couple more hours, the two were left to weep alone.

It has been two years since then and two years since Giovanni Rocket became the ruler of Kanto.

It rained every year on the same day. She had noticed that beginning on the day the President fell dead. The red haired girl didn't believe that he just died like that. Her umbrella had holes in it, but she couldn't help it. It was the only one she had left. She stopped at the entrance to the cemetery to find that someone was dead. It was a normal sight for her. What was weird about where the person was being buried was that it was next to Mr. Ketchum's grave. She wondered if that was the first lady that was in that coffin. She quietly went down for a look. She thought the only people that would be there were the gravediggers, but next to them was a boy in all black. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him. He stood there watching them. She walked up closer, hiding behind tombstones that she could hide behind.

"Satisfied young Ketchum?" One of them asked the boy. He nodded quickly.

"Yes, but I would like to be alone with my parents' graves please," The two nodded back at him and left him alone. She wondered why he would want to stick around, "You can come out you know," She gasped. How did he-?

"Well Ashy-boy," A boy walked out from behind the tree, making the girl relax again, "Stop being so cold. She could see that he wasn't alone. He had a girl next to him.

"Well what Gary?" Ash growled at his rival.

"Ash calm down!" The girl told him, "I don't like seeing you like this!"

"This is me now Leaf!" Ash yelled, his hands into fist, "Deal with it,"

"Dude Ash!" Gary crossed his arms, "Don't take your anger out on Leafy. She did nothing wrong," Ash's hands tighten as he looked at the ground.

"Just stop it Gary," Ash muttered, "You don't know how it feels to be an Orphan,"

"Shut the heck up Ash!" Gary growled as he walked forward. The girl was scared for Ash. Gary seemed really mad. The girl's eyes widened as she heard Gary slap Ash, "Think about what you said. Then come say sorry. Until then, I'm not your friend nor is Leaf!" Gary took Leaf's hand and stormed off. Ash said nothing. The girl moved quickly so no one could see her. As soon as Gary left, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She attempted to leave, but tripped over someone's tombstone and fell into the mud. She sat up and moved her knee closer to her to see if she hurt it.

"You ok?" She almost jumped up at the sound of Ash's voice. She turned to see him kneel down and take off his jacket. It most likely wasn't going to help. She was soaked and so was his jacket. She noticed that it was dry inside and that she was thankful for. She gasped and looked around.

"No no no!" She said as she watched her umbrella fly away in the wind.

"What's wrong?" She said nothing to him as she attempted to get up and chase after it. She almost fell back over, but was caught by Ash, "Be careful ok? If you want your umbrella, I can get you a new one and give it to you tomorrow if you meet me here." She said nothing, knowing that she would be punished when she got back to her orphanage. She shook her head.

"I can't meet you here and that umbrella was important to me." Ash looked worried.

"Let me get you to the gate. Do you have a ride home?" She nodded. She really had to walk home, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Ash nodded as he helped her walk to the gate. He waved bye and she waved back, sighing as she walked home.

* * *

Ash smiled as he caught the umbrella.

"Now I just got to find her again!" And then he frowned, "And find Gary. Knowing him, he's left the region." He ran in the rain toward Cerulean City.

* * *

"Are you ok Mist? They really beat you last night!" Sighing, the red haired girl looked at her friend Erika.

"Yeah. I'm good. I just wish Lady Sabrina and Lady Lorelei wouldn't punish us for every little thing! It's not like I meant to lose the umbrella." Erika helped Misty get her shirt off and switch it to a clean one. Misty looked at the jacket she had hid from the two caretakers.

"Where did that jacket come from anyways?" Misty didn't answer as she hid it under her bed. Erika didn't question her logic. The two walked out of the room.

"Good morning Misty and Erika!" Their friend Brock said as the two females sat down. Brock frowned when he saw Misty, "What happened to you?"

"Missing Umbrella and Melody," Misty responded, "I lost the Umbrella, told them it was an accident, but Melody told them that she overheard me talking to someone about losing it on purpose. So they beat me even harder for lying," Brock nodded.

"Ahh. Melody still hates you?" Misty sighed and nodded as she ate the food Brock had gotten her and Erika, "Did you hear there's going to be a new orphan?" Misty shook her head no, "It's a male and he just lost his mom. Someone said that he lost his dad two years ago. Poor guy," Misty said nothing, not feeling sorry for the boy. Everyone in the orphanage had gone through something like that.

"Listen up kiddies!" Everyone turned toward Sabrina who stood in front of the room with a boy, "This is Ash Ketchum! Make him feel welcomed!" She smirked at the last part. Misty's eyes widened as Ash walked forward, already getting teased about his name sounding like the dead President's last name. Misty looked down as Brock started to talk.

"Wanta sit with us?" He asked the new boy. Misty looked up slightly to see Ash nod. He sat next to Brock. Misty started to eat slowly. She was getting confused stares by Erika. Ash just sat there, thinking. Misty thought it was a strange sight. He still had the slap mark from the night before. Misty wanted to giggle at that. He looked so weird with a hand print on his face. Ash looked at her.

"What's so funny?" She stopped giggling and said nothing as she finished eating. She got up and left to do her chores.

* * *

"Misty!" Erika called as she ran over to her friend. The two were on sweeping duty every day. There was a lot to sweep. Misty looked up, "What's wrong with you? You seem very depressed!" Misty didn't respond, "That jacket! Was it from-?" Misty placed her hand in front of Erika's mouth. Erika understood. Misty continued to sweep, not paying attention to where she was going. After a while, she ran into someone. They both fell and Misty felt a duster fall on her head.

"Are you ok?" Misty was about to say something until she saw who she ran into. She shook her head in response and got up, almost falling over. Ash caught her before she could hit the ground and Misty knew that was the second time he had caught her. Her face was red from embarrassment. Half of her wanted to stay like this forever, but another part of her knew she had to get back to work. She picked up his duster, which had fell off her head, and then she picked up the broom. Ash slightly smiled, "Thanks?" He took the duster from her and went to dust again. Misty started to sweep again.

* * *

Misty wished that she wasn't in so much pain. She had been trying to distract herself from the pain since this morning and it had worked until she had finished her chores. She had hid herself in a tree, but someone found her anyways. Ash had stopped under the tree. Misty watched him from her spot from the top of the tree. He sat there, holding the umbrella from last night. Misty was confused. Wasn't it gone?

"Who was she?" Ash muttered under his breath. Misty gasped as the branch started to break. Ash heard it to. He gasped. Misty expected herself to fall and hit the ground, but the pain never came. When she opened her eyes, she was in Ash's arms. Misty's face turned red as she tried to get out, "Careful now!" Ash told her as he carefully sat her down. Misty stood up and glared at him, her face still red. She turned to leave, but Ash grabbed her arm, "Just wait please!" Misty didn't turn, "Can you stay with me?" This time she did turn. She wanted to ask him why, but she wasn't brave enough to speak. Instead, she nodded, gaining a smile from Ash. He sat back under the tree and she joined him. Right then Misty decided that she could trust Ash. He said nothing as he sat, enjoying her company. He looked at her and then noticed her bruises, "What happened?" Misty looked at the ground and dragged her finger in the dirt. Ash's eyes widened, "What really? I didn't think they were that bad! Why did they do that?" Misty started writing in the dirt again. Ash's eyes widened. He took out the umbrella, "Is this it?" Misty blushed and nodded, "Then you're the girl from yesterday!" Ash face-palmed his self, "I'm stupid and sorry…." She nodded in response, "Why won't you talk to me?" She wrote something in the grass. Ash looked confused, "Why wouldn't you want me to know who you are?" Misty opened her mouth.

"The others," She started, "They tease me because of my dead sisters." Ash looked confused again.

"You're dead sisters? Who are they?" Misty sighed.

"I was the fourth Sensational Sister," Ash knew who she was talking about right away. Leaf had looked up to the three older girls, "They tease me because they don't believe me." Misty looked at the ground, "I guess I didn't want you to tease me as well. You seemed really mad when I giggled at you."

"Speaking of that, why did you giggle at me?"

"Well you still had the slap mark on your face." Ash slightly laughed.

"You saw that?" Misty nodded and the two laughed together.

* * *

**This isn't my best work, but I'm pretty proud of it. I also have this on my DeviantART. :D**


End file.
